Night
by hanisu93
Summary: Pyrrha unable to contain herself one night. Reverse rape. One-shot. Smut/Explicit. Rated M. Arkos.
Hello! Uhm, I don't know what to say other than this is my first smut...? Yeah. I'm not sure as well on how I want to summarize the story except that one night Pyrrha finds herself unable to contain herself. Yes. *Reverse rape. Uh. So uh, enjoy..I guess..? (Rated M. Arkos. Pyrrha x Jaune)

 **By no means I** **agree to** **what I w** **rote. And if you dont like rape, why would you click on this? So you can flame?  
**

* * *

It is in the middle of the night. She has just come back from shower. The evening is tiring but fulfilling, satisfying and joyful for every evening she could get all of Jaune to herself, training him. He is improving day by day and she could tell that one day he could be what he has always dreamed of; to be a huntsman to protect the world.

When she enters their room with towel hanging on her neck, he has already fallen asleep. Tired from the training, he did not even bother to shower and just change into his full-body pajamas. She walks to his bedside. He looks so peaceful. The view brings smile to her face. She wonders whether he will be dreaming of her in his sleep.

Then again, she knew he might not. After all, that guy have someone else in mind. No matter how she wanted him to notice her, to notice her feelings for him, he just view her no more than as his bestfriend, his mentor. This does not mean that it is overall a really bad thing though. Being who she is, she could not make any real friends before.

People have always thought of her as unreachable. That she would not mingle with them. That she is such a figure that make others feel small whenever they are with her. However, Jaune was different. To him, she was a stranger. A no one. Until someone told him about her feat as a cereal mascot. Even then, he does not treat her very differently.

She immediately takes notice of him. He is the only person ever that she could feel the honesty in friendship. Well, not just him alone. Ren and Nora included. Team RWBY too. However, overseeing him as his partner greatly affects her feelings. From friendship she wanted more. She wants him to notice her.

She wants to be more important than just a friend, than just team partner to him. She wants him. She leans near to his face and gives him a peck on his cheek. "Why won't you notice me, Jaune?" She murmurs with eyes closed. Suddenly his head turns to her face, jumping her in embarrassment.

But his eyes are still closed.  
She could feel his warm breath on her face.

Their lips slowly touch.  
"..I'm sorry, Jaune..."

She could not think straight anymore.

It is a soft light kiss on their lips. She broke the kiss and climbs onto his bed slowly so as to not wake him up. She positions herself on top of him and leans forward to kiss his lips again, glad to feel his rough but soft lips against hers. Her palms on his chest. She had been wanting for this and she could not think that she could hold it in any longer.

She nibbles on his lower lips before cupping his face and sneaks her tongue in between. A surge of warmth overwhelms her body as she deepens the kiss. She starts to rub her crotch slowly, unconsciously against his body. Her tongue is licking and savouring the inside of his mouth. He lets out a gasp and groans but still not awake.

It is a wonder that he is not awake yet but she did not care. Strings of saliva dangle from her lips to his as she straightens herself up. She let her crimson ponytail loose, pulls up her night dress and tosses it down the floor, revealing her ample bosoms. She could feel the tips hardening as they brushed against the dress and towel that hangs on her neck.

She slowly unzips the full-body pajamas of the man pinned below her to reveal his lightly toned and averagely build chest. Hairless. The sight makes her drool with desire. She could feel his chest beating fast as she places her left hand on it, drawing random trails as she continue to unzip it further down to where her crotch is with another hand.

She kisses his neck and trails down to his chest where she sucks both nips lightly to taste it. All the while she plays with herself, moving her hips forward and backwards ontop of his abdomen in an accelerating rythm. She could feel her crotch getting wetter and wetter by seconds. She is sure that her panties is already wet from her own juices.

"Not enough..."  
She murmurs.

'This is not enough..'  
She thought as she stopped nibbling his nips.

She 'retreats' further down to his crotch, sitting on his 'little tent'. She rubs her crotch, feeling warmth emitted from the bulge. Not satistied, she pulls herself further down and massages the bulge with both her hands. She can feel that it is getting harder, bigger and hotter even through the fabric. She can also hear his rough breathing.

She kisses the bulge before unzipping his pajamas further and there goes his manhood, jumping up her face, fully erect. She is surprised that he did not wear any undergarments beneath the full-body pajamas but she is glad. Looking at the size of his manhood, she wonders will it fit inside her? Is it always this big when erect?

Pre-cum is already on the tip of her partner's erect manhood. Instinctively, she strokes the shaft before licking it. Her warm tongue goes up and down, starting from the knob at the top and slowly moving downwards. She licks the base and moves upwards again. She remembers a technique she read about before and decided to practice it.

She cushions the erectile in between her breasts and rubs it up and down while licking the tip all the while. She kisses the head before enveloping it in her mouth. Remembering bits by bits of the technique, she softly rolls her tongue around the tip while her soft lips moves downwards the shaft, savouring the taste of his manhood. As she bobs her head up and down faster and faster, licking and sucking the rod, her leader's hard member quivers. Without warning, she could feel a jolt of warm liquid suddenly coming out from the tip along with a groan and gasps. She does not let any of the cum wasted away, swallows the liquid and sucks out the remaining in the shaft.

Licking the semen that drips from the side of her mouth, she looks to the picture frame that hangs on the wall by Ren's bed. With help of the moonlight that seeps through the window, she could see how lustful she looks from the reflection, with just a lacy panty in the colour of her hair against her rather pale skin, straddling, facing a man's crotch.

His member is a bit limp albeit still hard. So she releases her 'cushions' to lick his balls and massages them with her lips while her hand stroking the shaft, wanting to get his member to its fully erect form. Satisfied that his hot rod finally regain its full-erection form, she licks the rod again from top to the base. Her intention? Lubricate.

She pulls herself up. Sweaty from the heat of the moment, she pushes Jaune's chest, and uses his chest to balance herself with her right hand. She pulls her underwear down. Next, she crouches down on her toes, her free hand reaching behind herself and grasping his length, aiming for the head of his hot rod to push against her womanhood.

As she never could form a long-lasting relationship before, it would mean that she never had any boyfriend either. Her heart pounds as hard as they could as she lowers herself onto her team leader's hard member. Would it be painful as described in books, articles and other readables and experiences told from other _luckier_ people around her?

What about him? What would he feels if he finds out about this? She looks at the sleeping man and can clearly see his rough breathing, lusting in desire in his sleep.

'Screw it.'

A voice commanded her to both screw any thoughts, and literally screw the man pinned below her. She licks her lips and lowers herself down.

She lets out a gasp as his manhood enters her, opening her for the first time. She cringes at the pain she felt as the rod spreads the walls of her inside. She stops for a while before continuing pushing herself down to the rod's base and she moans. It goes in easily as she is already wet. She sits and feeling the fullness and warmth inside her.

She looks at the man under her. He is too feeling something as his rod is throbbing and his face contorting. He murmurs something in his gasps but she could not catch what. She pulls herself up before going down the rod again.

'It doesn't hurt much...' She thought with revelation of the lack of blood. There supposed to be blood due to her hymen tearing but there is none.  
'Maybe I lost it during my trainings in Sanctum...'

Ignoring the little fact, she keeps pumping herself up and down on him, silently moaning along the way. When his length inside her finally reaches the deepest part of her, she gasps in pleasure. She takes a break and feeling as her womb kisses his tip. After that, she makes sure that his length kisses her womb everytime.

What she is doing is practically called rape or more accurately, reverse rape but she does not care anymore. She is enjoying this very much. Her adorable dork is not noticing her signals and she is in the heat right now so she takes it as her punishment to him.

She starts to play with her clit and breast, one hand on each as she pumps herself and it left her with bigger gasps and moans. She covers her mouth, trying to muffle the noises. She could not take it anymore, so she pumps faster. One hand on his chest. She frantically moves her hips.

She could feel his length getting larger inside her, knocking her womb each time. Then it comes. Her back arches as she moans in pleasure and her body convulses. She squirts far out her own juice, wetting his chest. Her insides clamps down on his length as it opens her cervix. He lets out a loud grunt and she feels a stream of hotness shooting up directly into her womb, pooling up the semen.

She does the only thing she could; squeezing his length dry. She falls unceremoniously ontop of him with his member still plugged in her pussy and she does not want to let it go yet. Their chests heaving with breaths and rapid poundings can be heard. Her head beside his, on his shoulder, one hand on his chest.

She wants the semen to be inside her as long as they could, warming her. She thinks about the possibility of being pregnant and surprisingly she is not worried. She would love to have his offspring. She looks at the guy and kisses his shoulder.

"..Pyrrha.."

A hand creeps up her waist. She freezes. Jaune! She warily looks at the guy to look for any sign of movement or even the slightest fluttering of eyes. After a good amount of staring and freezing on spot, she lets out a happy sigh. He mutters her name! Not some other girl he has been interested in. Hers! She kisses his cheek.

"I love you, Jaune..."

And she swear she could see a smile forming on his face.

* * *

I wrote this story after watching the final episode of RWBY Vol 3. I just, *sighs* I needed something. I wish Pyrrha can get more than just a kiss that is under so much pressure. If this story were canon, I guess the timeline would be sometime before the Battle of Beacon? And then the ship sinks without her being able to tell him. As for the after story here, she'd retreat herself just before Jaune and the rest of her teammates wakes up in the morning. I'll be so much goddamned.

 **AN: Some people disagree to the description where I put reverse rape. However, I wrote it so so that people can know what to expect or get a glimpse of the fanfic that it's not your usual man on woman rape. I do agree that rape is rape regardless of gender and by no means I agree to such crime. Thank you very much.**

* **AN (again): I feel like crying. Reverse rape by definition provided by the Urban Dictionary is**

 ** _When a female or group of females rapes a man. IRL almost non-existent, in pornography (mostly hentai) a demanded but quite rare situation. Also known as "manrape" or "soviet Russia rape". Often including shota._**

 ** _"Holy shit, man, yesterday I almost got reverse raped by my GF!"_**

 ** _"That old lustful bitch tried to reverse rape me."_**

Are ye happy now that ye all learn a new phrase today? God fucking damned me. *cries*

 _I don't know why but some people just can't accept the phrase reverse rape thus below is one of the people. Skip if you don't want to read some long commentary / reply / whatever it is_

* * *

Dear guest named Tim if you ever reread this again, all I want to say is thank you. Yes, I know I am cute and an idiot. However, you just made me wanted to reply to you even though you're just a guest. I don't know if you are aware but I don't condone rape and I have clarify this in the beginning. As for the 'reverse rape' phrase, it is just a phrase some people use to differentiate the conventional view of rape in people's mind that is: man on woman. If you are aware, the phrase has been around for a long time. I don't know if you're a language expert or someshit but please, just because it's an openly editable resource, it doesn't mean that it is unacceptable. I am using Urban Dictionary because it provides meaning that is easy to understand. Search reverse rape on Google and you will get various results. I am NOT the only one using the phrase and I am not trying to prove a point or shit. I am just providing meaning to some people who may never in their life heard of the phrase or even know that the phrase exist.

I use the term reverse rape so people can get glimpse that this fanfiction is not your usual conventional rape but why do I still get reviews for it even though I have said it all? Am I speaking different English or are you people just angry because I use Pyrrha? Sometimes I wonder if the people reviewing about the phrase or about rape is even RWBY fan or just angry people that may have been a victim to such crime. If so, I am sorry if I have offended all of you but I still believe I am not wrong. I may sound immature, rude and a stubborn jerk but **thank you very much.**


End file.
